Chilly
Kirby's Adventure]] (1993) |ability=Freeze, Ice |category=Regular Enemy, Helper }} A regular enemy in the Kirby games, Chilly is a snowman-like foe who tries to freeze Kirby. Kirby can get Freeze or Ice ability from it depending on the game. Appearence It is built from two snowballs of different sizes. The larger of the two varies between games, and in some the gap if smoothed between the two. Its hands are a pair of ball-shaped mittens that are attached to its body, or, in earlier games Kirby like flaps. A brimless, short cap adorns its head and a golden medallion hangs around its neck. Chilly has thick, large eyebrows that are always scowling over its two eyes, the only facial features it possesses. In Games Kirby's Adventure and Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land Chilly's first appearence. He will either stay still, or slowly slide around the level, and wait for Kirby to get close to it. Every so often, it will surround itself in a frosty flurry that will freeze Kirby if he gets too close. If Kirby keeps his distance it is harmless. Chilly is the only normal enemy that gives the Freeze ability which allows Kirby to mimic Chilly's own blizzard. Kirby's Pinball Land Chilly can be found at the first part of the Poppy Bros. level. It stays in the middle of the screen. Once it takes six hits, the Warp Star to the top of the level appears. Kirby's Dream Course Chilly can be found across various courses. It is a ground based enemy who simply sits there and waits to be rolled over. Striking it gives Kirby the Freeze ability. Kirby's Block Ball Chilly makes a one-time appearance at Stage 7-3. The icy foe requires two hits to be defeated and, once done in, drops a Flip item. Kirby Super Star Chilly appears as an enemy. Here, in addition to being able to scoot about, unlike its frozen position in other titles, it can also launch icicles into the air to drop on Kirby. Chilly is not just an enemy is this game, but it is also the Helper for the Ice ability. Other Games Chilly appears in a number more games, but its behavior stays the same. It sits still, sometimes scooting or sliding forward, and causes small flurries. When there is no specific Freeze ability, its power is replaced with Ice. * Kirby's Dream Land 3 * Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards * Kirby Canvas Curse In Kirby: Right Back At Ya! ]]Chilly makes one appearance in the anime. When Dreamland is Covered in perpetual Snow by King Dedede's new Ice Dragon Demon Beast, he also created Chilly, who was ordered to kill Kirby. Kirby befriended him not knowing this (though Tiff had her suspicions as always). After a couple of failed attempts at killing the puffball, Chilly placed Kirby onto an icy lake, which he proceeded to break, hoping that either Kirby would freeze to death or drown. Unfortunately he also fell into the water. Kirby rescued him and allowed him to stay at his house (against the wishes of Takori) He tried to kill Kirby again here, but something prevented him and he ran away. When Kirby realized this he chased after Chilly, discovering Dedede, Escargoon and the Ice Dragon, who was revealed to be causing the Blizzard. When Dedede order the Ice Dragon to kill Chilly, Kirby stepped in and proceeded to fight the dragon, inhaling pieces of a snowflake to become Ice Kirby. The battle soon turned sour for Kirby, as the Ice Dragon was immune to freezing and could only be frozen from the inside. Chilly stole Dedede's snowmobile and helped Kirby defeat the Ice Dragon and thus returning the weather to normal. Chilly began to melt so Kirby placed him on a nearby Ice flow, hoping that Chilly would survive. Unfortunately he did not. In the Dub, Chilly doesn't speak full English (though it can understand the language) and can only speak it's name - similar to Pokemon. Category:Enemies Category:Ice Enemies